Madness, Love And Adventure
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Series de One-Shot acerca de Grandes Héroes, amor, amistad, secretos, odio, sufrimiento y miles de sentimientos experimentados por los Grandes Héroes. Conoceras lo que no conocias de Gogo, Hiro, Honey, Fred, Wasabi y Baymax juntos o por separado, viviran aventuras y romances. Actualizo un capitulo hasta que el pueblo pida :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola fans de Big Hero 6, he aquí una serie de One-Shot de diversas historias interpretadas por nuestros personajes favoritos de la peli.**_

_**En fin, solo espero que les gusten!**_

**Diferentes Gustos, Algo En Común**

Era un día soleado en la hermosa ciudad de San Fransokyo, la vida de los Grande Héroes era bastante tranquila ya que casi habían acabado con todos los delitos y solamente habían robos a los bancos a ciudadanos.

-Por favor Gogo, acompáñame-Dijo la rubia quien había estado insistiendo en que Gogo la acompañara a comprarse nuevos tacones

-Basta Honey, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarte a comprar zapatos-Dijo la pelinegra reventando una bomba de chicle

Como sabemos bien, Gogo no es de ser muy… femenina y no es amante de los tacones al igual que Honey que en el caso de ella es demasiado femenina y le gusta lucir bien.

Después de tanto insistir, a Gogo no le quedo otra que acompañar a su amiga a la tienda. Caminaron un par de calles, el calor era infernal y Gogo iba a matar a Honey por haberla arrastrado a salir de su casa en un día así.

Por fortuna llegaron antes de que Gogo se desmayara en medio de la vereda, la tienda era enorme, con más de 1.000 pares de zapatos distintos. Gogo ya sabía que significaba y conociendo a su amiga quería decir que jamás saldrían de allí o quien sabe cuántos pares de zapatos se fuera a comprar.

Gogo tomo asiento en uno de los sillones cerca de la entrada mientras que Honey junto con la vendedora buscaban tacones con más de 8cm de altura. Estaba sentada masticando su goma de mascar y haciendo globos, cuando algo llamo su atención, el sol justo reflejaba un par de zapatos de lentejuelas violetas que al contacto con la luz segaron a Gogo un instante.

Gogo se levanto despacio, porque sabía que si Honey la veía viendo zapatos empezaría a traerle distintos pares, se acerco y tomo uno de los zapatos, eran hermosos, a pesar de que ella no usara tacones solo en ocasiones especiales, eran lo más lindo que había visto.

-Disculpa, ¿Necesitas algo?-Le pregunto la vendedora a Gogo

-Solo quería saber qué precio tienen estos zapatos-Dijo Gogo

-Son el último par y están en liquidación, así que solo cuestan $500-

Gogo lo recapacito un momento, ¿enserio estaba dispuesta a pagar $500 por unos zapatos que no sabía cuándo volvería a usar?

-Disculpe, puede envolverlos son para una amiga, cumple años hoy-Una joven pelirroja se encontraba cerca de los zapatos que Gogo había visto y pensaba llevárselos.

-Oye, yo los vi antes y yo me los iba a llevar-Le dijo Gogo

-En realidad morena, yo los vi antes-Le recrimino la pelirroja

-Escuchen señoritas, son los únicos pares que quedan y ¿Qué tal si… buscan otros zapatos?-

-Yo los vi primero-Dijo Gogo

-¿Los quieres?-Dijo la chica tomando uno de los tacones y refregándoselos a Gogo en la cara-Ven por el-

Gogo se lanzo sobre la chica y empezó a tirarle del pelo, toda la gente presente salió de la tienda y los vendedores se quedaron en el depósito mientras que Honey trataba de calmar a Gogo.

Mientras en la tienda volaban zapatos, jarrones de decoración, se tiraban de los pelos y discutían verbalmente, nadie podía separarlas, o mejor dicho nadie quería separarlas.

-¡Gogo ya basta!-Grito Honey a lo lejos

-¡Nos hasta que me de esos zapatos!-Grito Gogo

-Es injusto-Dijo Gogo fuera de la tienda

-Tranquila Gogo, nunca te había visto pelear por unos zapatos de ese modo-Dijo Honey

-Si es verdad, pero lo peor es que no conseguí los zapatos-

-Tranquila, no los lucirá muy bien con el pelo por partes arrancado-Dijo Honey riéndose

-Te diré un secreto Honey, me encantan los zapatos de lentejuelas o violetas, pero no se lo digas a nadie-

-Okey Gogo no se lo diré a nadie, y hay otra cosa…-Dijo Honey sacando una caja de una de sus tantas bolsas de zapatos-…ten-

Gogo abrió la caja y se encontró con los zapatos de lentejuelas color violeta por los que ella había dejado casi pelada a su contrincante en la tienda.

-Gracias Honey-Dijo Gogo

Ambas se fueron a la casa de Honey para probarse los zapatos, Gogo estaba feliz por su regalo pero al igual que su secreto los escondería en su armario para que nadie supiera que en el centro de si misma había un lado femenino.

_**Holaaaaa**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot de Honey y Gogo, favor de dejar sus reviews ya sean positivos o negativos, pues sus criticas para mi son constructivas.**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola he regresado con otro One-Shot de Big Hero 6, ojala les haya gustado mucho el primero sobre Gogo y Honey. Esta vez será sobre Hiro, Baymax y Tadashi, para mi Tadashi siempre estará con vida. Solo espero que les guste y … a leer!**_

**¿Qué tal si…?**

Baymax, el gran invento de Tadashi resulto muy útil. Por un lado enfermero y robot, y por el otro parte del equipo de héroes de alta tecnología que defiende a San Fransokyo. Simplemente, las cosas que no conoce las descarga por internet o las aprende de las personas que lo rodean pero, algo que aun no ha conseguido es saber más acerca de los sentimientos.

Conoce muy bien la ira, la tristeza, la alegría… todo salvo… _El Amor_

Hiro se encontraba en su habitación haciendo bocetos de robots que seguramente construiría muy pronto, cuando Tadashi entro al cuarto con, lo que para él, parecía la mejor idea después de haber creado a Baymax. A penas entro le comento su idea a su hermanito, quien su primera reacción fue quedar congelado, pero pronto reacciono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!-Dijo el menor de los dos

-Vamos Hiro, dime si no es una gran idea-

-No, en realidad… mmm… no lo sé-

La idea, que para Tadashi era muy buena y para Hiro era pésima, era crearle a Baymax una robot obviamente de sexo femenino para que él tuviera a alguien además de ellos y experimentara lo que los humanos experimentan.

-Tadashi, Baymax no tiene sentimientos-Dijo Hiro

-No, eso ya lo sé, pero, podemos crearle un chip con sentimientos y crear a la robot-

-Imposible-Dijo el pelinegro-Estas loco-

Las simples palabras del pelinegro no sirvieron, pues Tadashi se puso a hacer los planos para su nuevo proyecto. Obviamente tenía esa idea y no la iba a dejar ir hasta concluirla, y Hiro ya sabía que quisiera o no, sería parte de eso.

Pasaron un par de días y nada salía como los hermanos querían, intentaron crear el chip que iba a poseer los sentimientos pero fue un fracaso ya que, al colocárselo a Baymax, daba algo de miedo que un robot sintiera… algo por alguien. Decidieron quitárselo cuando, por poco, ahorca a Mochi en sus brazos de tan fuerte que lo abrazo, además cuando se golpeaba le dolía y era, según los prodigios en robótica, algo molesto.

-¿Y si nos rendimos?-Dijo Hiro

-No, tiene que haber un modo de hacer que funcione-Dijo Tadashi

-No lo hay-

-Se positivo quieres-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando la nada, Hiro giro sobre su silla y quedo frente al robot que estaba en cargándose, cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez, debían crear a la robot y luego implantarle el chip a Baymax, solo para ver que sucedia.

Y así fue, utilizaron el diseño de Baymax para crear a la robot, tardaron un par de días al igual que Tadashi tardo en hacer a Baymax pero, fue más fácil la segunda vez. Cuando ya estuvo lista, la activaron.

-Hola yo soy Nehia tu asistente medica personal, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?-

Tadashi activo a Baymax y ambos robots quedaron frente a frente sin decir nada, y el silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo así que Hiro le puso el chip de sentimientos a ambos quienes parpadearon dos veces hasta que administraron la información.

Pero, había un problema.

No sucedía nada de nada, ni Baymax ni Nehia emitieron señal de algún sentimiento, así que decidieron desactivarlos.

-¿Qué salió mal?-Dijo Tadashi

-No lo sé, creí que funcionaria-Dijo Hiro

-Es todo, me rindo hay que desarmar a Nehia-Dijo Tadashi

-Sí, con Baymax es suficiente atención medica-Dijo Hiro lo que provoco que ambos hermanos comenzaran a reír

Así que fue así, desarmaron a Nehia y se quedaron con Baymax, el robot que ambos hermanos adoran y quieren mucho, no sabrían que serian de ellos sin él.

Ninguno volvió a hablar acerca de crear otro robot para Baymax, porque para ellos, Baymax ya era suficiente…

Holaaaa

Este es mi nuevo One-Shot y esta vez los protagonistas son Hiro, Tadashi y nuestro querido robot Baymax. Esta idea me surgió después de pensar en que, hay miles de historias sobre Hiro con Gogo, Honey o OC, hay historias de TadaHoney y miles de otros FICS y no hay ninguno que involucre a Baymax con alguien que no sea Hiro.

No olviden dejar sus reviews y muchas gracias a los que leen y a Amy-Chan Tanaka de Hamada por tu review.

Besos!


End file.
